Em silêncio
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: Ela tinha motivos para odialo. Ele parecia fazer de tudo para irritála. Sempre que se encontravam, parecia que era lei ter que discutir... no entanto, em silêncio..


AVISO: Pode haver spoiler do anime/mangá. 

Em silêncio...

prologo - Porque o odeio

Nunca nos lembramos do dia em que nascemos, dos sentimentos e necessidades que possuíamos naquele momento, da sensação de sair do ventre da mãe ou mesmo do afeto recebido ao ser amamentado. Após cinco anos de idade, em alguns casos até antes, é que conseguimos reter algumas lembranças, sensações, situações, mas, apesar disso, raramente lembramos de algo que poderíamos considerar uma avaliação de sí mesmo.

Quinze anos é uma idade muito complicada para qualquer adolescente, afinal, apesar disso não ser uma regra, é nessa tenra idade que começam as manifestações do corpo, da mente, do coração. É quando começamos a observar o mundo à nossa volta com um olhar diferente, captando o comportamento das pessoas, reparando em detalhes, que, na maioria das vezes, pertencem a pessoas que sentimos um carinho especial, afeto, ou, em casos comuns, apenas atração.

Minhas mais doces memórias sempre foram envoltas por um personagem masculino que, desde a infância, sempre zelei por seu bem estar. Sendo um ano mais velha, e por isso maior e mais forte que ele, que por sinal é bem mirrado, sempre tive em mente o dever de protegê-lo dos garotos mais velhos, brigões, violentos, e até mesmo em ajudá-lo nos deveres e cursos.

Hoje, vendo-o correr com lágrimas no olhos - de puro pânico, claro - do Cerberos, o cachorro demoníaco, do garoto que mais parece o próprio demônio, é que percebo que as coisas não são mais como eram. Quando foi que começaram a mudar?

- Hiruma-san! - Grito irritada ao escutar sua risada escarninha ao ver Sena quase ser mordido. - Sena vai se machucar e.. - mas ele apenas me dirige um olhar atravessado, explode uma bola de chiclete e manda eu me calar.

- Não atrapalhe o treinamento - nossos olhares se cruzam e posso sentir como chamas queimam entre nós, logo ele me dá as costas e pegando uma metralhadora - tirada de sabe-se lá onde - sai atirando atrás do Monta-kun, fazendo-o correr desesperado pela extensão do campo.

Hiruma é insuportável.

Não é que seja má pessoa, mas para ele tudo o que importa é sua equipe de futebol americano e por ela é capaz de tudo, até de arriscar a saúde e reputação dos seus jogadores. Ele é o tipo de líder que exige sempre o máximo de seus subordinados, levando-os até o limite e com isso obtendo resultados positivos, ou, no mínimo, aceitáveis.

Porém, o que torna Hiruma insuportável pra mim é o modo como sua personalidade influência nas decisões de Sena. Antes de conhece-lo Sena era apenas um garoto fraco, chorão, que apanhava na escola e depois corria para os meus braços. Após conhecer Hiruma, e sofrer com sua maneira fria, calculista e manipuladora, ele começou a enfrentar as situações das quais, antes, apenas corria desesperado. Agora ele enfrenta os brigões, apanha sem reclamar, e correr...agora só para a meta.

Por isso estou sempre indo contra as atitudes e escolhas do Hiruma, porque sei que cada dia que Sena passa junto ao clube de futebol americano, é um dia no qual ele se afasta mais de mim. Cada vez que ele aceita o modo de pensar do Hiruma, é um pouco mais distante de mim que ele vai ficando. Porque cada dia perto dele Sena descobre, inconscientemente, que precisa menos de mim.

Hiruma está afastando quem mais amo de mim, e isso é motivo suficiente para odiá-lo.

- YA-HA! Guardem os equipamentos, agora nós vamos jogar! - volto minha atenção ao grupo ao escutar o grito, seguido de tiros ao ar, de Hiruma. Observo-o pegar seu capacete, colocá-lo na cabeça e então alongar os braços, preparando-se para os arremessos.

- E..estou...morto.. - ao lado de Monta-kun, que saciava sua fome comendo bananas, Sena acabava de sentar-se. Observei seu semblante por alguns momentos, e não foi necessário mais de 1 minuto para que percebesse o quanto ele estava desgastado.

- Sena.. - chamo aproximando-me com uma garrafa d'água e uma toalha. Porém, antes que eu tivesse sequer a chance de trocar duas palavras com Sena, fui brutalmente cortada pela voz fria do quarterback.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aí parado? - questionou levantando uma sobrancelha - vá logo buscar o Eyeshield 21 - e com isso Sena correu para o vestiario, para que de lá, minutos depois, saísse o runningback mais rápido do secundário.

- Você também, maldita gerente, não fique aí parada, vá logo buscar água para os outros jogadores - e novamente nossos olhares se encontraram, o meu irradiando ódio e o dele, bem, o dele apenas possuia um ar divertido, como se dizendo que fazia isso de propósito apenas para me irritar.

Hiruma Yoichi, eu realmente odeio esse homem.

- Não me dê ordens! - rebati dando as costas e saindo de perto dele, no entanto ainda pude ouvir seu riso sarcástico. Murmurei uma maldição qualquer para ele, mas então um detalhe, antes irrelevante, veio-me a mente. E ele realmente me tirou do sério.

Para cada momento que eu deixava de estar com Sena, eu tinha dois ou mais de discussão com Hiruma.

Onde isso iría parar?

Continua...

Notas Da autora:

Quarterback - Arremessador. É a posição em que Hiruma joga.  
Runningback - Corredor. É a posição em que o Sena (Eyeshield 21) Joga.

Para quem não conhece a série Eyeshield 21, ou não conseguiu entender direito esse prologo, o fic é contado desde o ponto de vista da Mamori, que é a gerente do clube de futebol americano.

Realmente eu não sei o que vocês devem esperar desse fic, já que eu mesma não sei bem que rumo darei a ele. Não sou boa em narrar ações, da mesma forma como não entendo muito (ou quase nada) de futebol americano, então acho que acabarei abordando um drama/romance mesmo. Isso se um dia chegar a concluí-lo, já que nem sei se vou dar seguimento a ele.

Um último aviso: Esse fic, de um modo ou de outro, será um Hiruma x Mamori, e, possivelmente, surja alguma leve sugestão de Sena x Suzuna.


End file.
